


For the cruising kids

by PocketGuideTyrant



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketGuideTyrant/pseuds/PocketGuideTyrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my absolute favourites of Stucky AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the cruising kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cruising Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996608) by [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/pseuds/SkyisGray). 



The story has been playing out in my head for several weeks now, with all the colours, sounds, smell and warmth. I suppose the only way of dealing with this is to let the picture come out. So here is my "happy" interpretation of the last scene of the boys in the Chevy.

 

 

 

> Steve tucks them both back into their pants and leans against Bucky’s arm like a girlfriend.  But the roads are nearly deserted by now, and Bucky doesn’t think he minds.  He even gets bolder as his heart rate slows down and he realizes that this is such as small thing compared to the enormity of what they’ve just done, so he slips his arm around Steve and lets him snuggle into Bucky’s side. 
> 
> It feels good.  It feels amazing.  This – driving fast with your baby in the crook of your arm – is what cruising is all about. 

 

 

 

 

Again, a sketch and a work in progress. I'll do a darker, moodier version, when the right time comes.

UPDATE! wow. it really took some time. Shame on me. 

 

 

So, it's not quite the darker moodier version I was thinking about, merely the same one (almost! managed to correct a few small things...) in colour. 

 


End file.
